The Sex Series : Startling Absence of Plot
by Devil'sDesire14
Summary: No plot, just sex. John/Sam. Read warnings inside.


**DISCLAIMER :** I own nothing. I just use them inappropriately.

**Rating :** M

**Warning(s) :** Slash, John/Sam, Dean/Sam, mentions of John/Dean and John/Dean/Sam, underage (Sam's 14 and Dean's 18).

**Notes :** I'm so going to hell. But it's worth the ride! Review but no flames please. If you don't like the subject, don't read the story.

**The Sex Series(Startling Absence of plot)**

**Chapter 1 : Sam's Plan  
**

Another hunt, another motel.

Surprisingly, this one actually had a living romm complete with a couch and a table. The king size bed has better sheets and for once the wallpaper wasn't peeling off. Dean had been injured and was resting o said bed with a broken leg. Sam stayed with him, cuddling till he fell asleep. He kissed his gorgeous big brother all over his face and neck, stroking his hair gently and slipped out of bed, quietly.

John was sitting on the couch, papers and sheets spread out, working. Sam bit back his moan. His dad working always got him so hot. The intense concentration, the searing passion. The same he showed in bed.

John looked up and caught Sam staring, "Hey, sweetheart."

Sam smiled at the endearment. He loved it when dad called him sweetheart. It was sweet and hot and Sam wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his warm, strong arms, feel his dad's hot body against his own. He made his way towards the couch, slipping out of his jeans and John's breath caught at the boy's obvious and shameless sensuality. Sam rested one palm on each of John's shoulders and straddled him like a pony, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. He pressed in close until there wasn't a breath of air between them. Sam knew that he'd have to wait until his dad was done but he couldn't help stealing one small kiss before resting his smooth, baby-soft cheek against his father's scruffy one. John's scratchy beard felt so delicious against his skin amd Sam couldn't help rubbing against it, suddenly wanting to feel it all over his skin.

John's arms came around him, pulling him even closer and this time Sam did moan, wrapping his silky, smooth thighs around his father's waist, making sure that John felt his erection.

"I know, sweetheart," John murmured, kissing one bare shoulder, "Give me a few minutes."

Sam nodded.

"Okay, daddy," he said, huskily, and John groaned. He called John 'daddy' only when he was turned on and John could feel himself getting hard. Sam felt his dad's cock jumping against his bare ass and grinned. His plan was so gonna work.

"Sweetheart," John panted against Sam's wet shoulder, "Go to your brother for a bit."

Sam shook his head wickedly, tightening both arms and legs around John. John squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get back to his job but Sam's silky skin, hot, panting breaths, licks and nips were distracting him.

"All right, go into the room," John said, trying to sound stern.

Sam shook his head again, "No, daddy. Wanna do it here. Right here. C'mon, daddy, give it to me."

That did it. John grabbed the back of Sam's head and crushed his lips with his own, shoving his tongue so deep that he could taste Sam in his toes. The boy trembled against him, fingers ruffling through John's hair, scratching at his scalp like he'd practised it before. John's hands slid down his baby's back and cupped his ass, bracing him against his body and heaving himself up. Sam's hips were pumping wildly and he was kissing everywhere, moaning and rubbing against John, who made short work of his jeans and laid Sam on the floor, blanketing his body with his own. Sam's silky thighs caressed John's hps and his little toes tickled the back of John's knees. John ran his tongue lightly against one nipple and that was it. Sam came, hard and fast, slicking his own stomach and John's with the hot liquid. He reached down and boldly gripped John's erection and John was following, with one last thrust.

Sam curled into him, so pliant and soft, lying with his head on John's chest, "I love you."

"Love you, too," said John, if a little gruffly.

"Mmm," Sam moaned, happily, cuddling closer and then his voice grew more serious, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you - you know?"

"Gotta be clearer, sweetheart," John was absolutely sure what Sam was talking about but he wanted to see that adorable blush. Sam was shy around him, in a way that he wasn't with Dean and John had learned that it wasn't always a bad thing.

"You know," Sam said, meaningfully, poking into the hard, strong muscles in his father's chest.

"Not really," John bit back his grin at Sam's little bit on his collarbone.

"Dad," Sam said, "Quit teasing."

John laughed, picking Sam up and going back to sit on the couch, with Sam in his lap, "You'll understand later, sweetheart, now try to get some sleep."

"One more kiss?"

John obliged, pressing his lips against Sam's soft pink ones and one kiss turned into two, three, four until Sam was moaning into his mouth, hands running up and down his dad's chest, grabbing desperately for purchase. John grinned. Teenagers could do this, get hard twice in the span of one hour but adults couldn't. He stroked one thumb down Sam's back and paused when he reached the swell of his ass. Neither of them had fucked Sam - not even with their fingers - but they both loved stroking Sam's hole, especially licking it, until Sam begged and writhed. John loved fucking Dean when he knew Sam was watching, knowing that it made him crazy. He slid his finger lower, just teasing but Sam moaned against his lips, hotly, trying to wriggle lower, but John didn't let him.

"You're so insatiable," John murmured, finally rubbing his thumb against Sam's little hole, making the boy writhe and moan, spilling hotly once more.

"Wish you'd put it in, daddy," Sam whispered, licking his lips, "Just one finger, something."

"You really want it, don't you? It'll feel so good, sweetheart," John promised, "You'll be so hot inside, won't you? So hot and desperate."

"But when?" Sam whined, rubbing his ass against John's teasing finger.

John chuckled and stroked his hole again, loving the whimper Sam let out against his lips. Finally, he stood up, lifting Sam up as well, holding him up by his ass and carried him into the room, giving the smooth cheeks one last squeeze, he kissed Sam's little mouth, putting him into bed with Dean, watching as the cuddled together, immediately. He gently smooched Dean's lower lip, just wetting the skin and smiled when Sam threw a leg over his big brother's waist, stroking his chest. John closed the door with a soft click and let them sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

Notes : I have one more chapter, but I'll post it, only depending on the reviews! :)


End file.
